Inferno
by DrayMiaOnly
Summary: In which: Paul is furious, Leah slaps him, Jacob blames his bad luck and Seth is speechless. *Paul/Leah*


**A/N:** I have absolutely no idea how I came up with this story... but I love it! x3 I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer OWNS everything. I just borrow her characters when my imagination runs rampant.

**Details:** A Paul/Leah [Peah? Laul? :|=)] fic. I wanted to explore what happens when you put fire with fire. Title says it all. Paul's POV, kind of.

**Warnings:** Rated M for profanity, suggestive themes and a mild sex-scene [if you can even call it that (I don't) - I really can't write smut, or lemons, or whatever]. Nevertheless, this story is unsuitable for minors.

**Important:** Set during Breaking Dawn, after the scene when Sam sent Jared to bring Jacob, and his new pack, back.

* * *

It was supposed to be_ just sex_.

He was fucking tired of being unable to release his frustration (being an unreasonably strong shape-shifter had it's disadvantages -human girls simply_ can't_ keep up with you).

And she was fucking sick of being treated like the unwanted ex-girlfriend of the Alpha (not one, of the wolves in the pack, ever thought she missed _Emily_ the most -her friend, almost sister, for 20 years before Sam even got into the picture).

So they fucked.

Hard and raw. With kisses that had more teeth than lips, and fingernails that brutally pierced smooth skin. And surely with _no strings attached_, because they couldn't stand each other for more than five minutes anyway, and so why bother for something meaningful.

In fact, the first six or seven times, he hadn't even seen her face. He had pinned her on a tree/a rock/the ground, and his attention had been on the hand-shaped marks he was leaving on her hips and back.

She hadn't call out his name in ecstasy. It had been no more than a blunt statement. Nah, not even that. It had been like a bored reference..."Ah, yeah, Paul was there too."

He had done the same.

It was easy to hide it from everyone. They never thought of each other anyway. Why start now? There were no daydreams, or anticipation, or desire for the next time to be as soon as possible.

It was random. They hadn't even talked about it, but it was as if they had made a wordless agreement. "If we get paired up together on patrol, we'll fuck. If not, whatever. We'll do it another time."

It was supposed to be _just sex_... until it wasn't.

Until she _left_, along with Jacob.

It wasn't until her thoughts abandoned his mind forever, that he _missed_ them.

He missed the way she could make you look stupid, with something you had said yourself.  
He missed the way her witty, and twisted, humor was fast and ruthless like a bullet.  
He missed the way she could crash your nonchalance, and drive you mad, in mere seconds.  
He missed the way she couldn't, _wouldn't_, back down. Ever.

And, if he wanted to be painfully honest, which was against his rules (after all, why tell the truth to people? -they're gonna leave you anyway), he missed they way her body seemed to have a place for his to _fit_ in.

He had the right to ask for explanations! This was his sex life too, damn it! How dare she leave him with his dick on his hand?

So, after Jared asked his stupid questions, and said bullshit about Sam demanding Lee-Lee back where she belongs, which, mind you, was with him, _Paul_ (and not the asshole who got himself an imprintee and lost her anyway).

He phased, and stepped towards the lithe she-wolf in all his naked glory, not paying attention to the confused looks he got from the rest of his pack, and Jacob and Seth.

"You just _had_ to run away, hadn't you?" he snarled at her. "You're a bitch, I knew that, but I didn't have you for a _coward_, Lee!"

She frowned, an expression only _she_ was stubborn enough to manage with a muzzle, and phased back also, ignoring the astonished looks of every other wolf inside the small clearing.

"What? Did you fucking missed me, or something? I thought I didn't matter!" she sneered back, crossing her arms, effectively hiding her, gorgeous in Paul's humble opinion, breasts.

"You don't! And if you can just come home with me, I can go back to hate your fucking guts!" he yelled, furiously enough for the ground to tremble.

"I don't give a shit about what you think I should do! Why don't you join me?" she screamed, spitting the words as if their taste was bitter on her tongue.

"Why would I? You're capable to go find a _stray_ pack next, and leave me again anyway! Just to piss me off!" he spit back, flinching at his own words, that were betraying a _need_ he hadn't decide if he was ready to reveal.

To his utter amazement, she appeared in front of him in a flash, and slapped him. Hard.

"If you think I left _you_, you're crazier than I thought!" she informed him venomously, and tried to step away from him again, but he snatched her wrists before she had the chance to do so.

"Why wouldn't I think that? I mean _nothing_ to you. You keep reminding me that, many times during every day!" he said through gritted teeth.

"Let me go!" she demanded, struggling to free her hands.

"Why would I do that?" he tightened his hold, dragging her close enough so their noses were an inch apart.

"Because- I- I'm in love with you." she whispered, in a weird voice, which sounded angry, and disturbingly hurt, like she was about to cry.

"And you assumed I won't _return_ your feelings?" he yelled with rage, because Leah shouldn't cry. _Ever_.

"What?" she gasped, dumbfounded enough to momentarily stop her desperate thrusts to get his hands off of her.

"Damn it, Clearwater! You're a headache. And sometimes you get me so angry, I wanna break everything in my sight. You're fractious, headstrong, stubborn and impatient." he took a big breath, feeling irrationally scared, for the first time in his life.

"And _I love you_ so fucking much, it seems crazy and impossible." he concluded, his voice softer than before.

His hands weren't restricting anymore. He simply held her close, almost as if afraid she would disappear if he let go.

"Do you mean that?" she asked quietly, and he got an urge to protect her. Which was stupid, because she was strong enough to break him, or any other fool that would dare to hurt her, but he wanted to do it anyway.

"I do." he murmured back. Because, truth is, that sometimes you don't have to yell to make a point.

"I- Damn it, Paul! You're supposed to _crash_ me! Not want me back!" she argued, because she was Leah, and she had to.

"That's the thing about me, baby. I don't give a fuck, about what I'm _supposed_ to do." he smirked, letting the double meaning of the words rest in the air. The "_I'm not Sam. I'm here and I'm fighting for you._" part, he decided to leave it unsaid.

She raised her head hesitantly and looked at him, searching inside his eyes for a lie. She found something very different.

"Jake? I think we'll have to make an _addition_, to your crappy little renegade pack." she said, her eyes wide, and the young Alpha stepped forward, phasing quickly, ready to protest and demand to know what the hell was going on.

The words died on his lips, when he noticed the way Leah's gaze was trying to absorb every single detail of Paul's features.

Like a blind man (well... woman) looking at the sun for the first time.

"Did you just _imprinted_?" Jacob yelled alarmed, and turned to look helplessly at Seth, whom was also phasing back to human, along with a perplexed Jared.

"What the hell? How is that possible?" Jared demanded, sounding more surprised than angry.

"I guess, we hadn't really looked each other _in the eyes_ before." Paul explained, confused as well.

"Fuck me sideways, if I haven't officially seen everything." Seth said, more to himself than to be heard.

"That's just my luck! What the hell do we do now?" Jacob asked rubbing his face in exasperation.

"Now, you'll all get the fuck out of my face! My woman is _naked_ here! What's wrong with you people?" Paul snapped, dragging Leah as close to his body as possible, in a fruitless attempt to hide her exposed body.

"Sure, sure." Jacob turned, pulling Seth by the younger boy's arm behind him, while mumbling under his breath about stupid Clearwaters not leaving him alone, and trying to kill his sanity by bringing Meraz into the picture also.

"Go back, Jared. I'm not leaving my girl any time soon." Paul said, nodding his head to the direction of La Push, and Sam's Beta did just that, already afraid of recounting the unexpected turn of events to his leader.

When they were finally alone, Leah looked up at Paul with a brilliant smile, the very first he ever saw on her face.

"I always knew you'd mean trouble." She said in a soft voice, that became instantly his favorite sound.

He pouted playfully. "Yeah, but I'm _your_ trouble now, baby." He mused, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

* * *

_Hours later, somewhere inside the woods..._

"Again. Tell me again." Paul pleaded, buried deep inside her.

"I love you, Paul." Leah whispered breathless, as she climaxed around him.

"I love you too, baby." he moaned, tightening his arms around her, marveling at the feeling of her heartbeat against his own, as he came a moment after her.

Her body truly had a place for him to fit, it seems.

Her very _heart_.

* * *

**A/N: **Wasn't that sweet? I can't help it! awww x3 *sighs*

**Common, don't be shy! Tell me what you think! *looks at you expectantly***


End file.
